Here without you
by Makoza-Foxdemon
Summary: Songfic! When hiei has a dream about how he and Kurama parted he thinks what it would be like if he could be with his fox again, Yeah, i'm not to good here, but anyway, Plz be nice this is my first song, and first yuyu fic


Hello, It's Nikki, and i have come up with a new idea, I came up with this as i was looking though my MP3. I ran into the song here without you, and i just thought of Kurana abd Hiei the whole song, so here's my very first ever songfic, and also my first Yu yu fic, so plz be nice, and if help can be offored, i'll take what ever you give me, just try not to flame me plz, thank you.

Disclamer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or the song used,

The song belongs to: 3 Doors Down

Yu yu hakusho belongs to: Yoshihiro Togashi

I also changed the lyrics alittle, i hope you guys done mind ^_^

On with the fic

~Nikki

* * *

Hiei sat in a random Makei tree, as he waited for another mission from Mukuro, The patrol didn't need him, they hadn't for awhile, so he was stuck with nothing to do, he leaned back against the tree's truck. and let his mind wonder, it however wondered to a certain fox,

_a hundred days have made me older, _

_since the last time i saw your pretty face, _

_a thousand lives have made me colder, _

_and i don't think i can look at this the same,_

Hiei sigh as another image of the fox entered his head, He hadn't seen him in so long he almost forgot what he looked like. He knew he had forgot what he smelt like, he sighed again as he let sleep take over him

_but all the miles that separate,_

_they disappar now when i'm dreaming of your face,_

Hiei's mind held Kurama's face even in his dreams, He even began to think, smell, hear, and see him, as he dreams carried on,

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby _

_and i dream about you all the time, _

Hiei's dreams contiued to fill with images of Kurama, and the things they did togother, One in particular, was the lest time he'd seen Kurama, when he thew Yukina's tear gem at him,

_I'm here without you, baby _

_but your still with me in my dreams,_

_and tonight, it's only you and me_

Hiei's face frowned as the dream came and went, He missed his fox dearly, and now he'd give anything just to see him one time,

_The miles just keep rolling,_

_as people leave their way to say hello,_

Hiei's dream ended and he woke with a slight jerk, He looked around to get since of where he was, and headed back for Mukuro's castle,

_I've heard this lifes overrated,_

_But i hope to gets better as we go,_

Hiei stoped, then thought about what if he went to see Kurama, He wanted to and their was no one there to stop him, But he also knew if he went, he wouldn't be here if he was needed,

_I'm here without you, baby, _

_but your still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you, baby _

_and i dream about you all the time,_

Hiei was tied in a knot, On one hand, he could go and see the only one he's ever truely loved, or he could stay and be Mukuro's puppet for another three years,

_I'm here without you, baby, _

_but your still with me in my dreams,_

_and tonight boy, it's only you and me,_

He Thought, and Thought, That's it, he's made up his mind, he was going to see his fox, and thats that, He ran as fast as he could, and as far as he knew Kurama still lived where he used to,

_Everything i know, and anywhere i go,_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love,_

On his way, he bumed into some of the demons, the patrol were after, one of them laughed and asked what he was doing out all alone, Hiei growled and took out his ketanna, _'this shouldn't take too long,_' He thought, and charged at them,

_And when the last one falls, when ir's all said and done,_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, _

Hiei sliced the last one, He reseved a small wound on his chest, but nothing major, and then resheathed his sword, and contiuesd on his way,

_I'm here without you, baby_

_but your still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you, baby_

_and i dream about all the time,_

Hiei stoped on the tree outside Kurama's room, he looked though the window, and there he was in all his beauty,

Kurama was at his desk reading, when he looked out at his window, surprised to feel Hiei's aura, He stood and opened it, "Hiei, What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked a little confursed,

Hiei only smiled at him, this really surprised Kurama, because it wasn't one of his smarks, but a really smile,

"Kurama, i...i...I love you fox, and theres nothing that will ever stop that, not Mukuro, not Koenma, not Hmmh." he was cut off by Kurama kissing him,

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_but your still with me in my dreams,_

Kurama stoped for air, and smiled at Hiei, "I love you to," was all he could say before Hiei pushed him onto the bed,

_And tonight boy, it's only you and me,_

* * *

And there you have it, plz review and Tell me what you think ^^


End file.
